La carta
by Lara-Riddle-Black
Summary: Una carta mandada por Albus Severus Potter a sus padres la primera noche que pasa en Howgarts. OneShot. No es muy buena, pero a mi me gustó y siempre quise escribir algo como esto. Quisas despues vuelva a escribir mas del peueño Al ;


**Hola a tods! Este es un pequeño oneshot que tenia ganas de escribir. Como amo al pequeño Al (en el sentido de como alguien ama a un hermanito) y pues, me puse a pensar en como pasaría Al su primera noche en Hogwarts. Esto más que una hitoria, es como dice el titulo, una carta. Escrita desde el puntro de vista de Al, contandole a sus padres sobre su llegada. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p>Septiembre 1, 2017<p>

Queridos mamá y papá:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo esta Lily? Supongo que más inquieta que nunca... aunque debo admitir que la comprendo; cuando James entro a Hogwarts a mí todavía me faltaba un año más para entrar y con Lily es igual. Les estoy escribiendo esta carta desde mi dormitorio... o bueno, el dormitorio de los chicos. Ya es algo tarde, así que todos ya están dormidos. ¡Hogwarts es genial! James no exagero en lo absoluto en lo que nos contaba a Lily y a mí. Aunque debo admitir que fue un alivio para mí no haber visto ningún Thestral, realmente me asusta la manera en que los describen. Si, lo sé papá, los Thestrals son criaturas nobles y buenas, ¡pero ese hecho no ayuda mucho que digamos a un niño de 11 años!

¡El recorrido por el lago al castillo fue grandioso! No logramos ver al calamar gigante, ¡pero Hagrid nos prometió a Rose y a mi que nos lo enseñaría el fin de semana! Dice que conoce un lugar alejado del lago a donde el calamar siempre va para alejarse del escándalo de los alumnos.

En este momento, de solo recordar el banquete de bienvenida me vuelve a entrar el hambre. ¡Fue de lo mejor! Sin ánimos de menospreciar tu comida mamá, que por cierto te queda muy deliciosa al igual que a la abuela, pero seamos honestos (¡tú también papá!), las comidas de Hogwarts son fenomenales.

¿Adivinen en que casa quedo Rosie? Seguramente el tío Ron la va a desheredar como dijo en la estación, aunque espero que la tía Hermione no lo permita... como sea. ¡La primera Weasley Ravenclaw en generaciones! A James no le agradó eso. La quería en Gryffindor para poder tenerla cerca y alejarla de los "rufianes" del colegio. ¡Qué inmaduro!

Ahora van las noticias. Papá, se que dijiste que no importaba en que casa entrara y que el sombrero seleccionador tomaría en cuenta mi decisión a la hora de ser sorteado. Y ahí esta la cosa... le dejé la elección al sombrero; quería que me pusiera en la casa a la que verdaderamente pertenezco. Por favor, no se vayan a molestar conmigo. No soy malo por haber quedado allí.

Supongo que ya adivinaron cual fue mi casa. Así es, soy un Slytherin. Cuando fui sorteado todo el Gran Comedor quedo en silencio, ¡y no estoy exagerando! Les juro que si a alguien se le hubiese caído algo al suelo, ¡habría resonado por todo el lugar! Y no es para menos... ¡un Potter en Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes! Peor aún, ¡el hijo del héroe Harry Potter en Slytherin! No puedo decir que lo siento, pero si me entristecería si estuvieran decepcionados de mí. James me dirigió una mirada extraña cuando me dirigí a mi mesa, ¡inclusive el tío Neville no pudo más que fruncir el ceño! Al parecer los he decepcionado a todos...

Terminada la cena, la directora McGonagall me detuvo antes de salir con los demás hacia la sala común. Dijo que yo necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero que ella no era la indicada para ello. Al principio no le comprendí muy bien. La seguí hasta su oficina tras la gárgola de piedra (que por cierto la contraseña es Minnie*) y ya dentro, me guió hacia la parte de atrás. En la pared colgaban varios cuadros, de antiguos directores y directoras de Hogwarts. Salude al profesor Dumbledore, hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por su cuadro en la casa, pero no era él con quien me llevó la directora McGonagall. Junto a él, había otro cuadro. Al leer su nombre en la placa de debajo del cuadro recordé la conversación que tuvimos en el andén, papá. Severus Snape me miro con extrañeza y con el seño fruncido (¡y digo muy fruncido!) y sus ojos negros se clavaron directamente en mi. Aunque no sea el caso... papá, ¿los cuadros pueden realizar Legermancia?

Volviendo al tema. La directora McGonagall le explicó que yo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y que creía él era el indicado. Tuve que presentarme, pero antes de ello la directora me llamó como Señor Potter, e hizo que él me mirara con el seño aun más fruncido que antes.

Lo primero que me dijo el profesor Snape es que tenía los ojos de mi abuela Lily. Al parecer le sorprendió bastante mi nombre, y no me refiero a mi primer nombre, al cual murmuró algo como: -debí suponerlo- y - ese Potter no cambia- si no, al que ambos compartimos.

Fue una charla bastante complicada, y debo admitirlo.. larga. Pero a pesar de todo eso, me ayudó lo que el profesor Snape me dijo y me contó. Me siento mucho más tranquilo ahora, aunque aun temo sus reacciones. No importa lo que me digan, yo estoy a gusto en mi casa y allí es donde pertenezco. Pero me sentiría triste sabiendo que ustedes estén decepcionados de mi solamente por el tema de las casas de Hogwarts.

Me despedí del profesor Snape y el profesor Dumbledore me guiñó un ojo y me dijo –Animo muchacho, lo que Severus te dijo es verdad, y te lo dijo de corazón.-

El profesor Snape solo gruñó y murmuro cosas extrañas acerca de que Dumbledore mete la nariz en donde no lo llaman y sobre cambiar de lugar su cuadro. Le prometí al profesor Snape visitarlo nuevamente y el no replicó. De hecho creo que alcancé a ver algo como una sonrisa.

Ya fuera la directora McGonagall me confesó que realmente el profesor Snape se había abierto conmigo, y que le hiciera caso a sus consejos.

Me siento orgulloso de ser un Slytherin, y eso no cambiará. Ni siquiera sus reacciones lo harán de otro modo.

Sigo siendo un Potter, y más importante aún, su hijo. Los amo y eso no cambiará. Espero que a ustedes tampoco les cambie eso.

Salúdenme a todos y denle un fuerte abrazo a Lily de mi parte.

Los quiere y extraña,

Albus Severus Potter.

P.D. Cuidado con Hedwig II, el ave muerde.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Espero no se hayan arrepentido de leerlo, es solo una pequeña cartita de un niño a sus padres. La contraseña "Minnie" se me ocurrió como abreviativo de Minerva. No se de donde lo saqué, pero creo que fue de un fanfic. Sea como sea el credito del apodo a elella/ellos. **

**Me gusto poner al final "el ave muerde". me recuerda a la 4° pelicula, la carta de Sirius a Harry, cuando Harry lee la carta, la lechuza de Sirius lo muerde, y despues él lee: cuidado con el ave, muerde. hehehe bueo, de nuevo gracias por leer y nos vemos luego :)**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


End file.
